Falling With You
by Miryoku
Summary: Seto is forced to do something daring. Being partnered with Téa wouldn’t seem to be fun until she tricked him into falling along with her. A bit SetoTéaish! Oneshot story! Rating just in case.


Yoku: Yay-ness! Fanfic time! A new story, by me, of course! Hope you all enjoy this.

Notes: A note on some things: most of my friendly fics that I write about with the Kaiba brothers, they're friends with one another. As for Kaiba, he doesn't like to say that he's friends with any of them. You know how his personality is…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or a bungee cord.

**Summary: **Seto is forced to do something daring. Being partnered with Téa wouldn't seem to be fun until she tricked him into falling along with her. A bit Seto/Téa-ish! One-shot story!

**Falling With You**

A thin line of blue crossed the sky with a swirl of refreshing cool air in the breeze. Two teens stood together facing each other. A girl with bright blue eyes and short brown hair stood with a boy with stoic blue eyes and brown hair. They stood on a flat platform on top of a bridge. Some crowds were behind them talking among themselves.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," mumbled the boy.

The girl looked up at him in the eyes, "Oh come on Kaiba. This is going to be fun."

Seto stared down at her, "Fun! Fun! You call this fun!" he pointed below them from where the two stood. "Free falling from about 30 feet with a rope attached to us is fun to you Gardner!" he points harshly at the rope that is attached to their ankles to secure their safety.

Téa just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "Well yeah… And by the way it's called a bungee cord not a rope." He glared at her but she ignored that action and continued, "Do something with your life Kaiba. Have an adventure. Do something daring. Don't just sit in your office with your eyes glued to your computer screen."

He scowled at her, "An adventure you say? Don't you think that I have enough adventures with you and your idiotic friends?"

She rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease Kaiba… Not duel monster related," he opened his mouth to speak, "or company related," she quickly added while he closed his mouth shut. "For all I know, you never have any fun. So that's why my friends and I, including Mokuba, decided to do this for you."

"Hmph… I don't need your pity and your fun," he crossed his arms over his chest looking away from her.

Téa just stared at him, 'Yeah right…' She sighed placing her hands on her hips. "For one thing Kaiba, you suck."

Seto abruptly looked at her, "What!"

"You heard me. I mean look at your brother down there," she points down by the shore where his brother was located along with her friends. "He went down and had fun."

"Of course he did, he's still a kid and another thing… He didn't go down with a loud mouth girl like you," he pointed out.

Téa glared at him, "Are you calling me a loud mouth?"

"I don't see any other loud mouth girl that's present now do I?" he asked looked around. "No I don't…" he looked down at her with a smirk.

Téa clenched her hands into a fist. "Oh I see… I shouldn't have been partnered up with you then. You should've gone down with Tristan or Joey."

"I don't want that mutt to be touching me Gardner and as for Taylor, he's the same as Wheeler but not as worse," he replied with disgust.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Joey," said Yugi looking up at his friend.

Joey rubbed his nose, "Danks Yug. I didn't know what came ova me…"

"Maybe someone is talking about you," Tristan nudged him by the side with a sly grin on his face.

"Eh heh… Very funny Tristan…"

"Seto and Téa are sure taking a long time just to come down…" Mokuba thought aloud causing the boys to look over at him.

"Mokuba's right…" Yugi agreed looking up at the two figures on the bridge.

Joey and Tristan looked up as well watching the scene from up above.

"You don't dink dat Kaiba's afraid…" Joey left his sentence hanging.

Mokuba clenched his fist holding a tight grip on to his older brother's trench coat that he left with him hours or minutes ago. Seto entrusted his coat with Mokuba while it was his turn to go up.

"Seto isn't afraid!" Mokuba argued.

"I was jus' sayin' Mokuba. I mean have your brotha eva gone bungee jumpin' before?" Joey asked looking down at the kid. Mokuba shook his head. "Well den dere you go. I bet Kaiba is jus' stallin' for time."

"If he is Joey, stalling for time wouldn't last if you're with Téa. She'll try anything to get what she needs to accomplish," Tristan replied.

Yugi and Joey both nodded while Mokuba looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Achoo…"

"Eww! Kaiba! I'm right in front of you!" Téa jumped only an inch away from him.

"Well, excuse me Gardner. I couldn't help it…" he replied coldly.

Someone tapped them both on the shoulder. The two looked at the person being the conductor who did the whole bungee jumping ordeal.

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but are you two ready to go down?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No."

The two replied at the same time. The conductor raised an eyebrow at them while the CEO and dancer stared at each other.

"Come on Kaiba. Don't tell me you're afraid to jump off this bridge?" Téa asked.

"I'm not afraid Gardner. I just don't want to do this stupid thing," he confessed.

Téa gave a sigh, "You don't have to hide from feelings Kaiba. We all get afraid at some point in our life. If the rope breaks we could always fall in to the water." She points down at the clear blue lake with a straight face.

He glared at her, "Gardner for the last time," he steps in front of her closing the gap between the two hovering over her. "I AM NOT AFRAID! Heck I shouldn't be out here; standing on this stupid ledge with you in front of me. Hearing you babying me is making me sick. I should be at home or at Kaiba Corp working on my company, but instead I'm here with you geeks. I'M SETO KAIBA AND I DON'T GET SCARED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY TO YOU GARDNER!"

The whole time while Seto had been yelling at her she wore a smile on her face. She looked at the conductor who heard the whole speech as well then turned her gaze back to Seto.

"I understand, Kaiba…" she spread her arms wide and wrapped them around him. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid. Téa Gardner is right here," she cooed giggling to herself against his chest.

Seto's eyes widened and looked down at her. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but felt her head jerked to one side. The conductor took this as a sign and quickly pushed the two over the ledge with all his strength; the two began to tumble down. Seto didn't know what hit him when he tried to speak to the girl against his chest. Instead of words coming out of his mouth he let out a scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AIIIIEEEEE!"

The two screamed falling off the ledge of the platform the wind hitting them from the side of their faces. Their hair pushed in the other direction. Téa closed her eyes shut holding on to her life around Seto while the CEO held on to her as well when they fell off. Their friends on land started to cheer when they say the two figures finally falling off. The bungee cord jerked still causing the two to sway from side to side.

Téa opened her eyes and started to chuckle against his hold. "That was fun…"

Seto remained quiet still holding on to her. Téa looked up at him. His eyes were a bit wide and from where her head rested against his chest she could feel his heart beat beating wildly. Their hair hung down giving them a different appearance.

"Kaiba, you okay?" she asked with worry apparent in her words.

He stared down at her. "I can't believe you tricked me…"

Téa blinked but slowly recovered when she understood what he was talking about. "Oh come on… It's not that bad…"

Seto growled at the upside-down Téa in front of him. "That bad! That bad! Look at us Gardner! We're upside for crying out loud! Who knows how long we're going to hang like this!" he ranted breathing heavy.

"Calm down Kaiba… I think you were better right side up then upside down. You're freaking yourself out. Besides it's not like the bungee cord would just tear in an instant and we would be falling from here, all the way down," she explained.

"Quit it Gardner! You're making this situation worse just by talking about the blasted rope!" he cried out.

"It's called a bungee cord!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Tea gave a laugh while he glared at her. Her friends from below gave a loud cheer thus causing the two to look over in their direction. Some words could be heard from the group as they ran closed to the shore.

"Alright!"

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Seto, you actually came down!"

Seto looked at his brother with a sigh while Téa smiled at them.

"Hey Téa!" Joey cupped his hands yelling louder over in her direction.

Tea looked over at him. "Yeah!" she yelled back.

Joey grinned, "Freak Kaiba out some more! Swing around!"

Seto quickly looked at her with a 'don't you even dare' look on his face. Téa laughed but shook her head 'no' towards Joey.

"No thanks, I might freak myself out if I do," she confessed. She looked up at Seto, "Besides… I'm sure you got scared enough to even wet your pants… if you did wet your pants Kaiba I would never see you in the same light ever again, that and I would never forgive you. As you can see I'm still holding on to you."

Seto held a disgusted look on his face, "That would never happen Gardner. I have some self-control."

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at the same time. The dancer laid her head back against his chest her arms still wrapped around him. "Yeah whatever you say Kaiba. Just enjoy the feeling while you can before they pull us back up or something…"

"Hmph…"

There was silence and a breeze filtered their way. Noises from above them and below them and the smell of water reached their senses.

Seto sighed relaxing his features still holding on to the girl. "I think the blood is rushing to my head…"

All he heard was a giggle from the dancer and the words that she spoke, "That's what you get when you're hanging upside."

'More like hanging and falling with someone like you…' he thought.

**The End**

Yoku: Well what do you think? Please review and again please no flames!


End file.
